DC Taken
by MyStErIo-LoVeR
Summary: The superstars go on a vacation to Washington D.C. to see the sights! This takes place after "When RAW Attacks" and contains MANY superstars & divas; and contains rum & rollitos! What could be better! Read it today! Rating is for language and activities.
1. Skittle Madness!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I missed writing fan fiction, so I came back! I probably won't be able to update very often, but here's the first chapter for now!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeff asked walking into the front door of the house he and Kaley shared in North Carolina.  
  
"Packing, why don't you?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jeff asked throwing himself on the couch.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Jade called from the kitchen.  
  
Jeff whispered to Kaley, "When the hell did she get here?" but Jade heard hints of a whisper and before Kaley could respond, "We're going to Washington D.C."  
  
"Oh..right.. but we just got back from Milwaukee!" Jeff whined.  
  
"I know, it's a vacation. I thought I told you that?" Kaley said zipping up her suitcase. "Hurry up and pack, we are leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"What are we doing between tonight and tomorrow?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"Um, Rey should be coming over in a little bit, and then we're going to hang around. Then we'll sleep and when we wake up in the morning, we have to take a plane to Williamsburg and there Vince will have a big coach bus ready for us. When all of the superstars get there we'll drive to Washington D.C."  
  
"Oh. Hey Jade, where's Rey right now?" Jeff asked getting up from his short-lived position on the couch.  
  
"I made him stay home and pack his stuff." Jade said laughing. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to see if it was possible to play volleyball with skittles."  
  
"Really?! I want to!! Let's go in the backyard and see!!!" Kaley said, dashing into the kitchen and opening a large cupboard. Out spilled thousands of Skittles, and a rumbling sound emitted from the noise of them hitting the floor. "Oh fuck!"  
  
Jeff, who was in another room in the house, could not see the kitchen floor, so he called out. "What happened?"  
  
"Come see..." Kaley said, then jumped into the pile of skittles on the floor.  
  
"Help!" Jade said, waving a hand from the corner; some of her long blondish hair was just barely visible, but the rest of her was under water- er, Skittles, that is.. Apparently she had been knocked off her feet by the tidal wave but Kaley was still standing- up to her chest in Skittles.  
  
"Hey Jeff... can you call Rey and get him over here to dig me out?" the muffled voice of Jade asked carefully.  
  
"Why not eat your way out?" Kaley asked, already in the process of doing so herself.  
  
"If this were a mound of Doritos it would be different."  
  
"True, it'd be very different. All of them would be broken because you weigh too much." Jeff said simply.  
  
"Thanks. Howabout calling Rey? Please?" Jade said, moving around.. her body heat was starting to make the Skittles melt and they were becoming quite sticky. "Help!! I can't move!! This is really sad. I'm going to DIE, Jeff, because you are being mean and won't get me out!"  
  
"Jeff, Jade obviously doesn't know how to eat Skittles properly...if you don't help her out, I will not have any more skittle sex with you!" Kaley said amidst chewing Skittles.  
  
Jeff immediately bolted into the room. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Um.. get me out..." Jade said waving her hand again.  
  
Jeff called Rey and told him to bring all of his stuff that he might be taking on the trip, they might be here a while. As soon as he arrived, they both set to work eating all of the Skittles until they got to Jade. Before they did, Kaley freed herself and joined them. It took them about four hours.  
  
"Wooo!!! I'm hyper!!!!!! Hyper hyper hyper! Let's play Skittle volleyball now!!" Kaley said bouncing around the room. She hit her head on the ceiling when she tried bouncing on the couch, a feat not easily accomplished thanks to her short stature.  
  
"Yeah, come on Rey, let's play! The sun will be up for two more hours!" Jeff said and joined Kaley on the couch. Rey was already running around the kitchen, his feet gradually picking up more and more stickiness. After a few minutes, Rey realized they had been talking to him.  
  
"What do you do?" Rey said; Jade fell off her chair where she had been mopping the stickiness off herself with a rag.  
  
Helping herself up, Jade suggested, "Why don't we go swimming, before the mosquitoes get bad, and then we can play volleyball with skittles...hey wouldn't that be Skittle-ball?"  
  
"Oh all right." Jeff said and both of them jumped of the couch. Everyone went to change into their suits.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Jeff screeched and jumped over the side of the pool into it; Kaley soon followed.  
  
"Did you bring any skittles out here?" Kaley said romantically, moving closer to him.  
  
"No...I didn't know there were any left."  
  
"There are always spares in the refridgerator, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." he said then began shouting towards the house, "Hey Rey, or Jade, could you get some skittles out of the refridgerator and bring them out here?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you think they are doing in there?" Kaley asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know.. Do you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Not really. Try yelling again."  
  
"Ok." he said then cupped his hands around his mouth. "JAAAAAAAAAADEEEE OR REEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!  
  
"Ok, we'll be out there in a few minutes!" Jade shouted back.  
  
"It only took them a few minutes. Were those some delay reaction skittles or what?" Kaley commented, laughing silently to herself.  
  
The skittles were brought, and Rey found some Doritos. They enjoyed themselves in the pool until the sun went down, then Jeff began setting up the volleyball net.  
  
"What if they go through the net?" Rey asked.  
  
"Uh, if you don't hit it then the other person that hit it through the net gets points." Jeff answered. "There. Let's play now."  
  
"Ok. It' me and Jade against you two, ok?" Rey said.  
  
"Duh!" Kaley said and served the...skittle. "Point!" She exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"What?" Jade said dumbly, "I didn't see anything!"  
  
"Me either." Jeff said.  
  
"I saw Kaley hit something but I couldn't see where it went." Rey said shrugging.  
  
"It's seems to me that hitting it would be called skittle abuse!" Jade exclaimed, "This game cannot continue! It's a crime against humanity! Totally insane and crazy! You can't hurt Skittles!"  
  
"Calm down Jade, it is going to be ALL RIGHT... I promise." Rey said consolingly, grabbing her arm to get her to stop running around.  
  
"Oh my God! You're right! Actually..both of you are," Kaley said laughing, "We can't see anything, AND we are abusing the Skittles. Maybe we should just go to bed...You'd like that as much as me, right Jeff?" Kaley asked with a grin.  
  
"Ok, good idea. Let's get inside. I don't want to get bitten to shit by mosquitoes." Jade said, then laughed at her words; who could forget Big Show being sprayed by diarrhea on Smackdown!? "See you guys in the morning. Have fun," she said winking, "Let's go Rey."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
So I'm a bit rusty with the story-writing, lol. Please REVIEW, so I know what you think of the story and whatever. Thank you very much! 


	2. Rum, Rollitos, and the Stranger Things o...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow!! Only about 5 months since my last update!! GEZ! Well, here you go. Don't forget to read my other story, When RAW Attacks, so you er..understand..why some things are the way they are (IE Brock's mental problems)..yeah..So anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry, Jeff, we have to get going!" Kaley called out.  
  
"What? Where?" Jeff asked groggily as Kaley threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Well, the bus is going to be here in about 45 minutes, and we need to be ready. Vince will be mad if we're not..." she explained.  
  
"Oh, right... Oh. Don't forget to bring the skittle scotcheroos!!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I know, we'll have to eat them quick, before Jade, Rey, or anybody else gets to them!"  
  
Soon there was the noise of a bus outdoors, and the horn was blowing. Jeff was running around the house grabbing all bags of skittles in sight.  
  
"Jeff, got them all yet? Vince is on his way to the front door!" Kaley yelled to him as she started picking up baggage. She shoved Jeff out the door and threw the baggage, minus skittles, into the compartments on the side of the bus.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Kaley exclaimed as she got on the bus, "How was the flight here??"  
  
"Rum!" Kurt yelled out.  
  
"Doritos!" Rey shouted out.  
  
"Ow." said Brock.  
  
"What's this about rum, Kurt?" Jade asked.  
  
"I've got rum. Lotsa rum. I like rum!" Kurt said, almost falling out of his seat.  
  
The bus started up and they started moving towards D.C. Kaley noticed a free seat next to Trish and Jericho. She sat down, leaving Jeff moving around the bus in search of a seat.  
  
"Kurt, why on Earth do you like rum so much? It tastes very gross..." Kaley continued her conversation from her new seat.  
  
Trish piped up, "He just saw Pirates of the Caribbean. I think he thinks Johnny Depp is hot or something.."  
  
"Huh? No! I am not gay. Most certainly not gay. I love rum, though!! Is that so sinful? Is that SO wrong?!" Kurt burst out as Kaley looked on.  
  
"It's okay, Kurt, really. I just wanted to know about your latest interests, because I'm interested in you as a person." Kaley assured, then looked towards the back of the bus.  
  
"So Rey...have you been shopping lately?" Nidia asked, turning around in her seat next to Jamie Noble.  
  
"Um, no...why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would want to know about a new snack food....ROLLITOS!!" Nidia paused. Jade fell off her seat and onto the bus floor. Rey gasped and Brock stood up because Jade had rolled partway down the aisle and run into his leg.  
  
At the precise moment, Vince slammed on the brakes. One of the overhead compartments popped open and three bricks fell out- on Brock's head.  
  
"Why's the rum gone?!!? Why, why, why?!" Brock screamed.  
  
"Kurt has the rum. It's not gone, Brock." said Kaley.  
  
"Kurt has the rum?! Why does Kurt have the rum!? He's an American!!" Brock screeched.  
  
"Shut the hell up, and sit down! You're an American, too, you idiot!!" Vince screamed from the driver's seat.  
  
"Brock, I don't know why Kurt has the rum. Kurt, why do you have the rum?" Kaley asked patiently.  
  
"Tums? I don't have tums. I have RUM though!!!"  
  
"Yes, we know that. Why do you have rum?"  
  
"Cuzit...tastes goooooooood........." Kurt managed to get out. He was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Can I have rum?" Brock asked eagerly.  
  
"Sit down!!" Vince shouted.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yeah, I'll give you rum!"  
  
"You don't HAVE rum!"  
  
"I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I have whatever the hell I want."  
  
Meanwhile, the following was occuring towards the back of the bus....  
  
"What are rollitos?" Jade asked, settling herself on her seat again.  
  
"I thoght you knew what they are, with the reaction you had, dude.." RVD said smartly.  
  
"It's good to be dramatic, you know?" Rey said.  
  
"Rollitos are Doritos," Nidia paused as Jade and Rey started making strange noises..as if they were about to hyperventilate, "Only, they are rolled up into round chips."  
  
At that, Rey and Jade ran up the aisle of the bus and, interrupting Vince's last "SHUT UP!!!", started begging.  
  
"Stop the bus, please?! I must have Rollitos. Rollitos are mine! I need them! please!!" Rey and Jade skrieked in unison.  
  
"What the hell are those??" Vince asked angrily.  
  
"Good things that we need for survival!"  
  
"Uh...right.. GO sit down, and I'll think about it.  
  
"Ok.." they said sadly and stumbled back to their seats.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jericho called out cutely.  
  
"No, not yet," Kaley said, "we're still in North Carolina!"  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Because....we are. Hey Jericho, you're hot!"  
  
"I know, I am a sexy beast, aren't I?"  
  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Vince screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Stone Cold screamed.  
  
"CHICKENS!" screamed Vince.  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?????" screamed everyone else on the bus.  
  
"THERE. ARE. CHICKENS." Vince shrieked. He was beginning to sound like a litle girl.  
  
"For fuck's sake, Vince, is the Rock going to need to come up there and give you an ass wupping? What in the blue hell is going on?" The Rock shouted towards the front of the bus, annoyed.  
  
Batista stood up as if to challenge the Rock, but fell down because Vince slammed on the brakes and because he is hugely immense.  
  
Randy Orton came out of the bathroom at the back of the bus where he had been shitting all day.   
  
"I'm here! No need to scream any longer!" Randy said but the Rock punched him and ran up to Vince where he was still howling about Chickens.   
  
The Rock stopped dead in his tracks. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he ran all the way back into the bathroom. "NOOO!!!!! IT SMELLS IN HERE!" He ran out again. "MUST ESCAPE!! HELP ME!!"  
  
"Shut up, ass clown. What is your PROBLEM??" Jericho said.  
  
"CHICKENS. THERE. ARE. CHICKENS." The Rock screamed with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Oh well hell has frozen over. WHERE are the chickens and WHY are they where they are? And hey..the bus stopped..." 


	3. Bischoff's return and departure

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here's another chapter for all you addicts out there! I know there's only one but that's okay anyway! Lol. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE RATE THIS STORY! Thank you! Note the pathetic attempt at romance in this chapter, that I suck at so it sounds really bad. Lmfao.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chris, Chris! Are you okay?" Kaley was bent over Chris Jericho, who had, upon reaching the front of the bus amidst all of his questions, collapsed.  
  
"What? ...Yeah-"   
  
"SLOGAN INFRINGEMENT! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!!" Stone Cold screamed from near the center of the bus.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaley asked, turning her attention back to Jericho.  
  
"THE CHICKENS! But I'm all right now. Will you help me back to my seat?" Jericho asked while attempting to stand up.  
  
"Oh sure, Chris." She gave him a hand up and they started moving towards the back of the bus that still wasn't moving.  
  
When they got to their seats, they noticed Trish had gotten up. Kaley quickly saw that Trish had moved over to where Jeff was sitting.  
  
Meanwhile...Vince was still screaming his head off about freaking chickens.  
  
"Vince, what is your damn problem?" Sheriff Austin called up to Vince amidst the noise of The Rock jumping out of the window trying to escape. Jade, Nidia, and Rey jumped out after him and started running like the lunatics they really are (well, maybe just Jade), back the way the bus had just come from.  
  
"THERE.ARE.CHICKENS."  
  
"Oooookay. I thought we established that already? Anyway, WHY are there chickens?"  
  
"I.DON'T.KNOW."   
  
"Why the hell do you sound so panic-stricken?"  
  
"I.DON'T.KNOW." Vince began to cry and Kurt ran up to the front of the bus with a blanket, cookies, and...rum. "THANK.YOU.SON." Vince said amidst sobs.  
  
"Well screw the fuck out of this." Steve said, then got up and went to the front of the bus. "Vince, are you goddamned blind?"  
  
"NO.."  
  
"Those are NOT chickens! They are cows! Goddamn sum bitch, would've thought you'd recognize an f'ing cow when you saw one!"  
  
"Actually, it's his first road trip-" Dawn Marie started.  
  
"The hell it is. Vince, stop this and get driving!"  
  
"No!!" Kaley screamed. "We cannot leave Rocky lying in the road with a bunch of..cows..around him...again! You remember LAST time we did, that, don't you? And what about Jade, Rey, and Nidia?"  
  
"Bitchy, go get the Rock out of the road. And if you get run over by a cow, don't worry, we'll watch you die." Stone Cold ordered the small man who was kneeling on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Right away, sir. I only live to serve you!" Bischoff said jumping out of the window where the Rock had exited the bus in the first place.  
  
Soon Bitchoff was returning through the window dragging the Rock.  
  
"There, are you happy?" Stone Cold asked Kaley.  
  
"NO! Where are Jade and Rey?" Kaley demanded.  
  
"I dunno..." Stone Cold trailed off, then yelled "Oh Biiiiiitchy! Go find Rey, Jade, and Nidia for me, please? And hurry the hell up!" turning to the front of the bus, he called out, "Vince!!! Start driving! Now!"  
  
"I c-can't! The cows are in the way!"  
  
  
  
"Well MOVE them!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Stop taking my lines and get the bastards out of the way!"  
  
"B-but I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!" Vince said and started crying. "I don't want to kill them!"  
  
"Since when have you cared about anything, much less COWS?" most of the people on the bus shouted out.  
  
That is, minus Jeff and Trish. Jeff was busy teaching Trish about the finer points of trees and what they are most useful for...And she was actually listening! Back with Jericho and Kaley, some interesting developments were occuring.  
  
"Oh Chris, I never really realized how nice you really are before. I thought you were just a big, arrogant, jackass! Do you like trees?" Kaley said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, uh, trees? Of course I like trees!"  
  
"Good! Do you like skittles??"  
  
"Most definately!" Chris said with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come ooooooooooon!! The Sheriff says you have to come back with me and get on the bus!" Bitchoff was pleading with Rey, Nidia, and Jade in the middle of an Amoco gas station.  
  
"Not until we have gathered up every single package of Rollitos in this entirely large place!" Jade said matter-of-factly, though strangely said.  
  
"When will that be, exactly?"  
  
"Bitch, you know you aren't supposed to act like yourself anymore, remember??" Nidia said warningly and wagged a finger at him, "I ought to tell the Sheriff about your behavior! You'll be in a lot of trouble..AH!! OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Suddenly, Jazz jumped otu of no where and started beating the crap out of Bischoff. Jade was chanting, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!!!" and it didn't take long for Jazz to do so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is taking Bischoff so long?? Am I going to have to send someone else out there to look for him. Stupid sum bitch, probably got lost." Stone Cold mused to himself, "Bastard can't find his own two feet in the dark...Jericho! Come here!"  
  
"What is it?" Jericho walked up the aisle with Kaley clinging to his left arm.  
  
"Go out and look for those Spaniards/ Mexicans/ ...whatever the hell they are." Stone Cold ordered.  
  
"Where do I look?"  
  
"On the road. Where else would you look, in a tree?"  
  
"Actually, no. Rey and Jade don't prefer trees." Kaley butted in the conversation.  
  
"Er...roight..Anyway, leave now!" Stone Cold said, a bit puzzled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jericho, are we going to get lost? It's almost dark.." Kaley asked as they walked past the herd of cows grazing in the road.  
  
"I don't think so. We should be able to find them.. Jade's pretty loud so I don't know how she got lost anyway."  
  
"JERRRRRRRRRRICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
"What the fuck was that?" Kaley asked.  
  
  
  
"Damned if I know!" Chris said turning around. But not seeing anything, turned back around and they continued walking.  
  
"SUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHHHHHH! CHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS JEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIICHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Holy shit! Move!" Chris said and dove to the side of the road as 'Sheriff' Austin drove up on his ATV. "What do you want?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'll ask the questions. Where are you GOING?" Stone Cold questioned a confused pair.  
  
"Um... to look for Rey, and Jade.. and Nidia....Like you SAID to..." Kaley said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, you went he wrong way! Turn around!" and with that, Stone Cold drove off. 


	4. Swift and Deadly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another crazy installment...please review!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long have we been walking?" Kaley asked.  
  
"A while...Do you think we're lost?" Jericho responded.  
  
"Well, we followed the road like Stone Cold said to, so we better not be..."  
  
Suddenly Jazz jumped out of a tree to the left of the pair.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Jericho shrieked.  
  
"Why are you shrieking?!" Kaley shrieked.  
  
"Jazz, what the hell are you doing here and why is there blood all over you?" Chris shrieked some more.  
  
"Goddamn you stupid white people...why you make so much noise?!" Jazz said angrily.  
  
"Quick, run! She's going to kill us all! One by one. Slow torture. Like in the movies. Oh my god we are going to DIE!!!!" Jade screamed breathlessly as she emerged from the bushes to the right. Rey and Nidia came out of the bushes right behind her.  
  
"No shit, sherlock!" shrieked Jericho.  
  
They began running down the road the way that Jericho and Kaley had been headed, with Jazz howling strange languages behind them, hot in pursuit. No, I don't mean that Jazz is/ was hot, I mean she was very close to catching them. ANYWAY.  
  
"What the hell is the problem with her?!" Rey said breathlessly, "What are we going to do to get rid of her?"  
  
"Did you guys get Rollitos?" Kaley asked randomly.  
  
"No. Stupid roads...we were lost when we came across Jerky screaming so we decided to investigate." Nidia explained. "So, ¿¿how are we gunna get rid of la loca chica??"  
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile, back on the bus....  
  
"Big Show, calm your dumb ass down!" Stone Cold shouted.  
  
Big Show was jumping around the bus, causing it to teeter precariously from side to side. Trish and Jeff were holding onto each other in their shared seat.  
  
"Do you think we're going to die, Jeff?" Trish asked.  
  
"We might."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Not much we can do about that."  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm going to die in your arms."  
  
Jeff was silent for a minute, thinking about Kaley. He shrugged inside his mind and replied, "I'm glad I'm going to die with you, too."  
  
Suddenly the Big Show stopped, got out of the bus and started hitting trees.  
  
"You bitch!! Stop hitting the trees!" Jeff yelled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Rey asked. They were still running.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like Jeff..." Kaley said, then thought... "Oh, shit."  
  
Jazz was rather close now, within about ten feet. Suddenly the creaking of wood was heard and Jazz disappeared.  
  
"Holy fuck...." Jericho trailed off as he saw Big Show standing there continuing to hit trees around with Jeff hanging on his back trying to get him to stop.  
  
Vince ran out of the bus with a tranquilizer gun and just as soon shot Big Show.  
  
"Hey, you shot me.." and he fell over.  
  
"How did we get back here?" Jericho asked Kaley.  
  
"I dunno....I swear we were running forwards."  
  
"Well maybe we were running backwards."  
  
"If we were running backwards, then Jazz was running forwards still, and then Jazz would have caught us..."  
  
"Okay, maybe we weren't running backwards. But we weren't running forwards either."  
  
"What direction WERE we running?"  
  
"I don't KNOW!"  
  
"But you need to know!" Trish said indignantly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is very important for me to understand how I function in order to end up in a place I began, while walking, which caused me to end up in the same place, while running.  
  
"How does your speed have anything to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Finally something YOU don't know."  
  
"Actually that's the second thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I myself think we were running sideways." said Rey. He was still gasping for air.  
  
"But I know for certain I wasn't running sideways."  
  
"Diagonally?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up you stupid sum bitches, and get on the bus so we can continue this dumb crazy trip." Stone Cold said bringing a close to the argument for the time being.  
  
"So does that mean we are almost there?" Rey inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we near somewhere where we can buy Rollitos?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" he said gesturing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, I want you people to go to sleep, and go to sleep right now. No games, no sex, no more drinking, nothing. Just sleep.  
  
"Can we cuddle?" Trish and Kaley asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, but not for very long. Go to sleep."  
  
"Will you sing us a song?" Rico asked. "I should like it very much."  
  
"No, you gay bastard, I will not sing you a song. And stop with all the questions. Do I look like a human Q&A to you?"  
  
"Awww, please, Stevey? Sing us a song??" Vince called out sweetly from the driver's seat.  
  
"Why, Vince, why?"  
  
"Well I think it would help all the little kiddies go to sleep."  
  
"Kiddies? What kind of smoke have you been cracking?"  
  
"Dude, isn't 'crack have you been smoking'?" RVD asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point."  
  
"Start singing... and that's an order!"  
  
"Naw Vince, can't Lilian sing or something?"  
  
The bus erupted in chants for Lilian to sing.  
  
Soon Lilian was singing and they were mostly falling asleep. Except for certain members of Evolution who kept sneaking the whores from certain rosters into the bus's bathroom. Eventually even Lilian, Stone Cold and Evolution were snug in there beds... er, uncomfortable seats with little space to stretch out or do other things. Vince was the only one awake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, a little strange but that's the only way I'll write it! Lol. Please please please review! Thank you :D 


End file.
